Part of Perfection
by Lord22
Summary: Fifty years after leaving for Jurai with Tenchi, the Masaki Girls come back to Earth to celebrate Sasami becoming an adult. They plan to throw the mother of all beach parties in the process. But something on the beach is inviting them to a different kind of party. And it's not taking no for an answer... May bump up to an M later.
1. The Beach Party

**Chapter One: The Beach Party**

It had been fifty years since the Masaki girls had left the Earth, and now they were back.

A brilliant sun shone overhead through the open sunroof. It wasn't too cold, and it wasn't too hot. Sasami was looking out the window in wonder. The pigtailed, blue-haired little girl had grown up. Now the beautiful woman she had become wore her hair long. Sasami looked better in a pink bikini than Ayeka ever had. And she wasn't even fully developed yet.

They turned a corner and came within sight of Tokyo. It was amazing how much the cities of this planet had changed in five decades. Giant televisions had been replaced by holographic projections. The lights of the city had increased in number. Cars had been joined by aerial buses.

And yet the environment was in better shape than ever. Humans had learned to live with their world. Ayeka smiled at a beautiful world was only becoming more so.

"Wow, the Earth has changed so much," said Sasami.

"Tell me about it," said Ryoko. The cyan-haired space pirate was clad in a red bikini that showed off her enormous breasts and full hips. In one hand was clutched a bottle of alcohol that she swigged. She had no trouble showing off what she had.

"Look at those skyscrapers," said Washu. The spiky-haired redhead genius had looked up from her console for once. "It's almost like we're in a developed world." She'd taken on an adult form since marrying Tenchi, and was now wearing a violet strip suit.

"Well, Earth will be considered developed in a century or two." said Ayeka, wanting to fit in." She paused. "It's a shame Tenchi couldn't come with us. He'd like to see how his homeworld has progressed."

The mood darkened. "Yeah, he never makes time for us anymore," said Ryoko bitterly.

"Give him some slack, Ryoko," said Kiyone, glancing back. Clad in a blue swimsuit, with an orange headband to keep her long hair up, she too was prettier than Ayeka. "He's had to run the entire Jurai Empire."

"Yeah, and this way, we have the beach all to ourselves," said Mihoshi. The ditzy blonde had hardly changed at all. And she still looked better than Ayeka in her two-piece, maroon swimsuit.

"Let's forget about our too busy husband for the moment," said Washu. "Tenchi will have time for us later."

"He's not my husband yet," said Sasami. "We haven't gotten married."

Sasami seemed hurt by this. Ayeka knew she should put aside her insecurities and cross over to Sasami. Then she saw her own reflection in the window. She was considered a beauty among beauties by Jurai. She looked good in her one-piece outfit. But not as good as everyone else. Ryoko was more powerful than her, Washu was smarter. All of them were prettier, and Kiyone had done more to stop Kagato.

The only thing Ayeka had among Tenchi's wives was her Royal Blood. Soon Sasami would be joining the harem. On an official basis anyway. Everyone had known it for decades, and now it was happening. Ayeka didn't want just to be the less pretty Princess.

And Tenchi had so little time for any of them.

Washu moved over to her. "Don't worry Sasami. You became a legal adult by Juraian standards last week. I'm sure we'll be able to have the marriage soon."

"Come on, give the kid some space, Washu," said Ryoko.

"She's not a kid anymore, Ryoko," said Washu. "None of us are."

At that point, Mihoshi let out a squeal of delight. She raised her portable console and put it in front of Kiyone's face. "Oh, Kiyone! I beat my last high score! Look, look!"

The limo swerved this way and that as Kiyone shoved the console out of her face. "Hang on, Mihoshi! I'm driving!"

The girls laughed as they got right.

"Well, most of us aren't kids," said Washu.

At that moment, Ryoko made her way over and set a hand around Ayeka's shoulder. She pressed herself close. "Hey, Ayeka, you alright?"

Ayeka felt a lump in her throat. But she shoved it aside. "Yes, Ryoko. I'm fine."

She leaned into Ryoko and refused to cry.

No, no, this was a celebration. They were here to enjoy themselves, and Ayeka was going to do it. She stood up, even before the car slid to a halt by the beach. The doors opened, and the girls leaped out.

She closed in her eyes and took at the moment, walking forward. She kicked off her shoes and enjoyed it. The sand felt great beneath Ayeka's feet, and the wind on her face was wonderful.

Then Ryoko bumped into her and nearly knocked her over. Ayeka opened her eyes and saw Ryoko running forward. "Alright, we're here."

"Ryoko, watch where you are going!" said Ayeka.

"Hey, the sea is so pretty!" said Sasami, running forward, her hair flowing around her.

"Before you spend too much time admiring the sea, help me get the stuff out!" shouted Kiyone from where she was opening the trunk.

"Oh right," said Ryoko.

After a bit of set up, they managed to get out all their snacks and gear. They had brought a cooler filled with sodas, boxes of cookies, and chips. As for gear, they had jump ropes, towels, and all kinds of other things. In particular a ball. It was a large sphere with six stripes of yellow and light blue. It had been designed to withstand their superhuman strength.

Washu snatched up the ball, right after not helping unload it all and sent it spinning on one finger. "Looks like we've got the entire beach to ourselves, Ladies. Now let's get this party started!"

The party began. They swam and played catch and all kinds of things. Washu played some of the greatest earth hits of music as they continued.

The day passed in a blur as they snacked, played, and swam. The sun reached the height in the sky and then began to fall. Then, the sun began to lower toward the horizon.

"Hey, guys!" said Ryoko. "We found a volleyball net down the beach! Come on, Ayeka, let's play a game!"

"Not just you and Ayeka," said Mihoshi. "I want to play too!"

"Me too," said Sasami.

"I'm in," said Kiyone.

"The day is nearing its end," said Washu. "A volleyball match would be an excellent conclusion to the day's events."

"Alright then," said Ryoko. "I'll be on a team with Washu and Kiyone."

"That leaves me, Sasami, and Mihoshi on the other team," said Ayeka. "Very well, Ryoko. I accept your challenge."

So began the game. Kiyone made the first move, hitting the ball into the air. The movement sent her ample chest bouncing as the ball flew through the air. Ayeka rushed forward and leaping into the air. Bringing around her leg, she kicked the ball, which flew into the air and over the net. As she landed, Washu hit the ball with her head, her chest bouncing as the spun back.

As it did, Mihoshi batted the ball. The ball wavered in midair but just made it over the net. As it did, Kiyone slammed it back toward Sasami, leaped into the air, twisting to meet it. Bringing around her ample rump, Sasami bashed the ball, sending it spinning high into the air. As it rose, Ryoko surged into the air and brought around a single fist, slamming the ball with all her might.

The ball was slammed through the air. It arched higher and higher and disappeared somewhere far, far, far near the end of the beach. Ryoko landed, striking a triumphant pose and sticking out her chest.

There was silence. They shifted.

"Wow, that went..." said Kiyone, shielding her eyes.

"A long way," said Sasami.

It was always something. Ayeka turned to Ryoko. "Well done, Ryoko. Now we can't finish the game."

"Oh come on, volleyball isn't all that great," said Ryoko defensively. "And if Sasami hadn't punted it so high it never would have gone that far."

Ayeka tutted. "Such a lack of responsibility. You should accept fault when it's yours." Just like old times.

"Why you-" began Ryoko.

Ryoko began to advance. Ayeka marched to meet her. At that moment, Kiyone walked between them, raising her hands. "Both of you quit it. We were about due for a break anyway. Why don't you girls take a break and I'll go find the ball."

Ryoko paused. "Right, thanks Kiyone."

Just a bit of a delay. They could get back to playing volleyball. This had been a very fun day at the beach. It was just a shame Tenchi could have been here. That would have made it perfect.

* * *

As Kiyone made her way away from the volleyball net, she felt something tingling at the back of her neck. The further she got from the others, the worse it became. The sun was setting in the distance now, and the land was being bathed in pretty orange light.

Kiyone felt a chill go down her spine as she walked. She didn't know why.

This was stupid. She was physically superior to anything on Earth except her friends behind. Even if she didn't have a pistol, she didn't need one. The odd mugger was no threat to her. And there weren't any dangerous wild animals around her.

So why did she feel a cold sweat? It was absurd, but she felt like she was being watched. And not by anything friendly.

In the distance, Kiyone saw a bright sphere. Probably the ball. She picked up her pace as she made for it. Then she halted suddenly. She thought there was a flicker in the corner of her eye. Kiyone turned to face it, but there was nothing there.

That was it. Kiyone didn't care if there was nothing dangerous out here. She'd grab the ball and run back to the others. Sprinting up to it, she kneeled down to snatch it up, before turning around.

Kiyone stopped.

In front of her was something which could be called humanoid, floating two feet off the ground. But it wasn't made out of flesh and blood. It appeared, roughly, as a muscular creature formed of light, male by the physique. It had no visible face or eyes, or features of any kind and it features seemed to swirl constantly.

A long tail was swishing behind it.

Was it sentient? "Who are you?" asked Kiyone.

The creature seemed to appraise her, looking her up and down. Somehow Kiyone felt as though it was focusing more on her body than her. She felt a blush coming to her face and quickly ran through laws like she did when stressed. "What are you doing here? This is an underdeveloped planet. It's a felony to be present here without-"

And then the tail opened wide into a funnel. Before Kiyone could do anything, the creature surged forward. It's tail dove down and down toward her head. She dropped the ball and raised her hands to try and stop it, but missed the edges. The tail closed down over her head and shut tight. Within Kiyone could only see endless swirling lights.

Then she felt the tail pushing gradually downwards. Thrashing and fighting, Kiyone tried to get free. But it wasn't long before the tail went down over her delectable chest. She felt energy surging into her body, as though tasting her every ounce. Soon she was pulled off the ground, she was hanging in midair.

Think! Think!

Kiyone screamed. She began to kick to try and get free as the tail went down to her sexy rump. Why was she thinking of herself like this? As though she were the one enjoying this, and not being devoured?

For a moment it slowed it's descent over her, taking it's time swallowing her hips down. Then, once it had them covered, it began to pull her in faster. Kiyone was rapidly running out of room to kick. Only her feet were outside this swirling blue prison, and then those too were swallowed down.

With all of her inside the tail, Kiyone was trapped at the end. For a moment she was kept there, squeezed tighter and tighter. As she was, she found herself becoming hot. She could hardly move, and yet she found herself enjoying this.

Why?

She was about to die!

How could this be enjoyable? Maybe, maybe she wouldn't die. Maybe this creature kept it's prey alive inside it. It was clearly some kind of energy being so maybe there was a chance.

It was all the hope Kiyone had that one of the others would rescue her.

And then Kiyone was drawn gradually upwards. Little by little, inch by inch, Kiyone was pulled along the tail. Her confines got tighter and tighter. Eventually, she was in a level position, trapped within the light. And then she was being drawn down. Slow at first, but faster and faster by the moment. Kiyone felt as though her being was becoming hazy and indistinct. As if she was beginning thinner and thinner. Less real.

Or maybe what was around her was just much more real than she was. Then Kiyone had no more time to think. She was swallowed fully down into the creature's body.

"Tenchi..." Kiyone moaned.

The light became blinding.


	2. An Absorbing Swim

**Chapter Two: An Absorbing Swim**

Kiyone was pulled into a dimension beyond sight and sound. She felt as though she was being stretched into oblivion. Yet the sensation was beyond pleasurable. It felt better than anything she'd ever felt in her entire life. She wanted to go on feeling like this forever.

Kiyone's entire form was pulled and pushed in directions she had never been aware of. It was addicting. The curvaceous blue haired policewoman clutched herself desperately. She moaned as she felt an incomprehensible heat within her legs. Her blush must have been brighter than the sun.

Not that she'd know.

She could see nothing except herself. Feel nothing except herself. Hear nothing except her ragged breathing. Physical senses couldn't perceive the place she was within. She existed her only by the pleasure of the creature within here.

She might not exist very much longer.

Above the overwhelming pleasure, Kiyone felt a vague sense of fear. She had the feeling that she was descending gradually into the creature's belly. Or at close to a stomach as it had. She doubted it digested food. But then why had it swallowed her?

It probably wasn't interested in the physical.

Kiyone rapidly found out just how wrong she was. As she entered the very center of the creature, tendrils, things she could see, reached out. They grabbed her arms and legs and quickly set to work massaging her. Even as they did, her bikini faded into nothingness. They groped her large breasts and felt up her rear.

Kiyone tried to struggle, but the sensation was beyond description. Soon they were going further than that, entering into her most sensitive regions.

As she moaned, a tendril drove itself down her throat. Kiyone's tongue instinctively began to lick it. The taste was beyond delicious. No, no, control yourself.

Then they began to rut her, even as the tendrils in her grew. They were growing longer and longer. Whenever they came to a branching path within her, they split off and took both routes. She could feel her entire body, her spirit, everything that was her, being penetrated.

As she did, she felt her essence being read.

Soon more tendrils came forward and began to wrap around her legs. They worked their way up, encasing her as others went to her arms. Soon her limbs were totally hidden from view, as more wrapped around her waist and worked outward. Before long her entire body was covered in the tendrils in this void.

No, no void was the absence of something. What was around her was more real than Kiyone. So real that she couldn't interact with it. It was to her what she was to a fictional character in a novel. Then her face was covered, and she was mummified.

The tendrils pulled tighter and tighter. Squeezed tighter and tighter, Kiyone gasped as the energy began to pour into her. She felt her entire being collapsing, warping beneath its will. It didn't matter if what it was doing to her would kill her. It willed the changes to happen without death, and it willed them painless. That was enough for it to happen.

And the pleasure was excruciating.

Then the creature itself began to wrap around her like plastic wrap. It converged around her, clinging like a glove. As it did, it soon was wrapped around her in her exact shape. It floated into the air, as Kiyone saw a glimpse of its plan.

She made one last, desperate attempt at a struggle. And then her body gave in for her.

* * *

The observers watched the creature raise itself off the ground. It had become like a silhouette of Kiyone, made of energy. Within it, the Galaxy Police officer could be seen shifting.

Kiyone let out a silent cry as she came, and came hard. Then her absorption was complete. The silhouette began to take on a color of its own, as Kiyone began to lose it. She lost features as the creature gained them. Her body began to take on sharp angles. At the same time, curves and details filled out the creatures form. She lost her humanoid shape, as her captor took it on.

At last, it was done.

The creature now landed, a perfect replica of Kiyone as she'd been moments ago. She even had the same bathing seat. And on her toned belly was the real Kiyone, now reshaped into a diamond-shaped crystal. But it gleamed with the unworldly light that only a soul could.

The observers could sense her pleasured helplessness. She was cute like that. But they looked forward to what came after.

For now, the creature drew upon her memories and personality. It kneeled down to pick up the ball. Putting it under one arm, it walked off just like Kiyone would. Her body language was exactly the same.

Almost the same. But there was a predatory edge to it.

The observers looked on and delighted as it turned to walk toward the party. They couldn't wait to see which one it seized next. Or for the inevitable fulfillment of their goals.

* * *

Ayeka paced back and forth, feeling a bit insecure at the moment. They'd been just waiting around for a while, and it was beginning to worry her. Washu was sitting on a log, typing busily. Sasami was sunbathing on a carpet in the last rays, and Mihoshi was next to her.

Ryoko was the only other person pacing. She'd wanted to play volleyball a lot. Ayeka looked to her, worried. Something about this place was a bit wrong. "Kiyone has been gone a while, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, this is kind of weird," said Ryoko.

"I agree, this is the sort of thing I'd expect from you, Ryoko," said Washu.

"You want to say that again?!" asked Ryoko.

"Relax, Ryoko," said Washu. "I'll just scan the surrounding area for her. Then we'll go find her."

"Why didn't you do that for the ball?" asked Ryoko.

"Do you use state of the art technology to find your car keys?" asked Washu.

"Well, you use it for all kinds of other things, Washu," said Sasami.

"Hey, how about we split up and go find Kiyone?" said Mihoshi.

"No need," said Washu. "She's heading toward us right now. Although..." She frowned.

"Hey, guys!" called Kiyone.

Ayeka looked up and saw the policewoman walking toward them. For some reason, she was incredibly relieved and rushed forward to meet her. "Kiyone, there you are."

"Where have you been?" asked Ryoko.

"Sorry, this ball was flung a bit farther than I was expecting," said Kiyone, smiling.

Then Ryoko noticed something. She looked down at Kiyone's midriff. Ayeka followed the gaze and saw a large, diamond-shaped crystal on Kiyone's toned stomach. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" laughed Kiyone. "It's an implant I got a little while. I keep it hidden most of the time, but it found the ball."

"Wow, Kiyone, I don't remember anything like that," said Mihoshi, before yawning and turning over.

"You don't remember much, do you, bubble-brain?" asked Kiyone in deadpan.

"That's Mihoshi for you," said Washu.

There was relieved laughter from them all. Why were they relieved? What was there to be relieved about? Ayeka hated this feeling, hated having it again.

Ryoko kicked up the ball and juggled it on her knees. "Okay, why don't we get this game of volleyball started again."

"Um, actually, I'd like to do a bit more swimming before the light completely goes," said Kiyone quickly. "Ayeka, would you like to come?"

Ayeka nodded. Anything to distract herself from this feeling. "Of course, Kiyone."

"I'll go with you ladies as well," said Washu. "Just give me a minute to finish these calculations."

"Washu, why are you doing science at the beach?" asked Sasami.

"Because I enjoy it, Sasami," said Washu. "Besides, I'm still soaking up rays."

"I suppose," said Kiyone. "Mihoshi, what are you going to do?"

Mihoshi yawned and turned over. "Ahh, this sunlight makes me sleepy. I think I'll do some sunbathing."

"Then I'll take a walk before it gets too dark," said Sasami, standing up.

Ayeka had been taking a lot of walks, lately.

* * *

So it was that Ayeka and Kiyone made their way up along the beach. Ayeka wondered why Kiyone was walking so far away from the others. Perhaps she just wanted some space. Ayeka didn't blame her, but the silence was unbearable. And was it her, or were her hips swaying more confidently than usual?

"Kiyone, this has been nice, hasn't it?" asked Washu.

"Yes, it has," said Kiyone, stretching. "It's a shame Tenchi couldn't be here, but it's nice to have some alone time on the beach." They made their way up to a rise and came to a diving board looking out over the ocean.

Ayeka looked down at it doubtfully. Why did she still feel this way? She'd felt like this before she met Tenchi. Then it had gone away in the happy daze of the neverending carnival. But little by little, it had been coming back.

"Aren't you going to jump in?" asked Kiyone.

Ayeka sighed. "I would, but do you suppose the water has gotten cold."

Kiyone smiled. "Tell you what, I'll test it."

Kiyone walked forward onto the diving board, walking with one foot in front of another. Coming to the edge, she bent her knees and with a bounce, dove into the water below. There was a splash as she plummeted into the water.

After a moment, she surfaced, smiling. She waved as her chest bounced from the movement, her hair blowing in the wind.

"How is it, Kiyone?" asked Ayeka.

"It's fine," said Kiyone. "Come on in."

Ayeka smiled. Walking to the edge, she bent her knees. "Very well, then. Look out below."

Ayeka leaped.

Everything went into slow motion. Little by little, she descended toward the water and Kiyone. Then something happened. The waters parted, and a gaping toothless maw of energy burst out of the water right as Ayeka fell. She fell legs first, and before she could move, it had caught her around the feet.

Ayeka hit the water and splashed down. As she went below the water, she found her legs being pulled up into the maw. As she was pulled up, Ayeka saw that it was a tail that is coming from behind Kiyone's legs. Even as she was pulled out of the water, Ayeka tried to summon her logs. Her breath was running out.

But her energy was drained even as she summoned them.

With a gasp, she was pulled into the open air. By now the tail had pulled her down to her lower thighs. Kiyone was watching, a smile on her face. What was she doing? Was she under a spell? "Kiyone?! Help!"

As Ayeka cried out, the crystal which had been on Kiyone's stomach sank into her. A moment later, it emerged on her forehead. Instantly her facial features disappeared as her curvaceous body became masculine. Her legs separated into four tentacles as her upper thighs were swallowed down.

What stood before Ayeka now was an energy being in the rough shape of a huge humanoid man. So abs were-

Why was she thinking this way? She thrashed as her hips were drawn down, followed by her wave. Soon her petite breasts too were pulled in. Grabbing the sides of the tail, Ayeka desperately struggled to keep her head out of the tail. Even as she did, she felt a pleasurable, stretching sensation within her lower regions. As though her very being was being fitted into a much greater being.

A blush crept across Ayeka's features as her strength failed her.

Pulled down by gravity, Ayeka found herself rapidly being pumped lower and lower. Soon she was going up again and felt herself approaching the inevitable end of her journey. A blinding light began to overtake her entire body. Ayeka tingled with pleasure as she was pulled into the creature.

Ayeka could hardly think. Yet she didn't struggle. After all, there was no point. It was too late for her. Too late...

"Tenchi!" cried Ayeka in a voice of bliss.

Then she was swallowed down into the creature.


	3. A Whirling Finish

**Chapter Three: A Whirling Finish**

Ayeka was pulled into the light and screamed. Her eyes and ears could not comprehend what was around her, only rationalize it as a hazy white light. But she could feel tendrils wrapping around her arms and legs. How were these things real but not the things around her?

Or was she less real? Then Ayeka realized that these things were taking on a lesser form to interact with her. But why? To what end? Why was this happening?

She realized why as her bathing suit was burned. Then tentacles reached forward to wrap in spirals around her petite breasts. They groped her, and she found a blush coming to her face. Was she enjoying this? That couldn't be possible, could it?

She thrashed and pulled as they continued to work at her. She had to maintain control of herself. She tried to summon her logs, but in vain and finally, a moan left her mouth.

The other tentacles moved at once. Like lightning, three of them shot forward between Ayeka's lips and down her throat. Before she knew what was happening they were thrusting in and out of her. She found her tongue moving of its own accord. She was licking and sucking on this thing.

Her humiliation was only increased as her legs were spread wide. Tentacles plunged between her nether regions, wider than anything she'd ever felt. Her eyes went wide, and her moans increased as they too began to thrust. Then she felt something put against her rear.

Knowing what was about to happen she thrashed to get free but in vain. In it plunged, stretching her to her limit. And it wasn't just her holes. The tentacles were branching within her, sending out tiny tendrils. They filled every vein. They wrapped around every cell. Her very being was being stretched to the absolute limit as the tentacles took hold of her essence.

Ayeka could no longer restrain herself. A glow was in her eyes as she bucked against the tentacles to enhance the pleasure. In return, they fucked her all the harder. They pleasured her in ways impossible on lower dimensions,. It drove her further and further toward an edge that grew ever more distant. And she loved every moment of it.

She was ashamed of what she was doing. And that shame began to interfere with the pleasure. Forcing herself, she tried to hate this and was starting to succeed. Something in the light seemed to take notice, and she felt frustration.

The tentacles on her breasts merged together into suction cups and began to pump her breasts. Ayeka felt milk coming out. She was being milked, with a vigor impossible on the third dimension. And as it milked her, her resistance began to fail. Her reservations were destroyed, her shame crushed. And all that was left was embracing this glorious sensation.

It was amazing. Addicting! She never wanted it to end! And it never would, she knew somehow. That was the best part.

She felt the tentacles driving deeper. They branched, off, filling her every vein and artery. Soon blue lights could be seen through her skin. Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter so that the lights in her skin were all-consuming.

Ayeka came and came hard. The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt as the last of her will was drained away. It could turn her into a mere puppet on its tendrils if it wanted to. Absorb her body totally. Let her spirit become a small extension of its will.

But that was not its will.

Ayeka felt her body harden. Her limbs went ridged as a gleam came from her skin. What had happened to her? She had been altered, changed into a new form. And then that form began to constrict gradually, losing its shape. She grew smaller and smaller, her limbs drawing themselves in. As she was compressed, the pleasure grew ever more extreme. The tentacles within her dispersed.

Finally, Ayeka had become a perfectly round, violet gem. Its smooth surface glowed with the power of her soul. She found herself drawn up and set beside a diamond-shaped crystal.

The last vestiges of consciousness dawned in Ayeka. And she saw the reflection of a face on the crystal before her. A blue-haired police office, writhing in similar bondage.

"Is that... Kiyone?" she wondered.

Then she was connected, and she knew the truth for sure.

* * *

The observers were pleased with what was happening so far. Ayeka had been integrated into their creature. Now they just had to make sure no one caught on to what was happening before it was too late.

Washu seemed the best target.

Still, they ought to direct the creature to take her in a different way, shouldn't they?

The choices the choices.

One of them was impatient to get to the main event. Another reminded her that it was as much about the journey as the end. The third pointed out that the 'end' was more of a beginning. For all involved.

Though some would like their beginning more than others.

* * *

The sun was sinking low on the horizon now. The orange sky was darkening and a stiff breeze blew through Washu's red hair. She stretched, the motion sending her ample bust bouncing. It had been a good day.

"Getting late, isn't it. If I don't catch up with the others, I won't be able to swim." She sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff. For a moment, she stopped to admire the beauty of the sea, tossing and turning. This was a view she'd loved to analyze when she was on earth.

The combination of bright and dull colors was just perfect. This could stand up under any level of holiday. Then she looked down to the churning waves, inviting her far below. If she didn't get to swim, it would be a mark against today. "Probably best if I get my swimming in while I still can.

"Cannonball!"

She leaped off and clutched her knees next to her chest. Down she sped and plunged into the water like a bullet. Opening her eyes, she saw below the ocean and smiled. Swimming through the waves, Washu felt the water in her hair.

It was cold. But she didn't mind it. Ordinary humans had to worry about the cold, but she wasn't ordinary. Far from it.

She swam and swam until she began to run out of air. Holding out for the last possible second, she finally began to swim for the surface. She splashed out of the water and gasped gratefully for breath. From there she turned over on her back and looked up at the sky. She could just glimpse some stars coming out as she floated there. Some of them she'd been to on her honeymoon with Tenchi.

It was nice being with the other girls. But she wished Tenchi had been able to come with them. Washu knew she had it better, she had her first love science to focus on. Ayeka wasn't so lucky. And Sasami felt like she wasn't part of the group because she was too young.

Weird how things worked. Was she forgetting something?

Well, there had been those time-space distortions. She'd read about them on her console. But those were probably nothing. Even Washu's console went on the fritz sometimes.

Still, she felt like they weren't nothing.

Turning she looked either way. She had a clear view of the beach for miles. Yet she could see no sign of Kiyone or Ayeka? Had they gotten out of the water as Washu got in? That would be bad luck.

Why did Washu have a chill at the back of her spine?

Because something was wrong. The sixth sense had been proved to exist by science. And Washu had been ignoring hers.

All of a sudden, Washu felt the water beneath her rear begin to be pulled downward. Looking down, she found herself in the middle of a whirlpool, forming around her. Suddenly energy hit her in the back, and her legs were forced up in front of her face.

Looking down, she saw a tail of energy pulling itself gradually up around her rump.

The source of the time-space distortions. This thing was the avatar of a higher dimensional being. She had to act quickly. Was this behind Kiyone and Ayeka's absence?

Washu hoped not.

Opening her console she set down her fingers-

And then she began to spin. The creature's tail sucked her down with a circular vortex. Soon she was down to her thighs. Washu blushed and moaned as she felt the pressure apply to some very sensitive regions.

She couldn't focus. Her hands flew away. She felt her , and she could do nothing. Moving with her hands, she grabbed ahold of the tail and tried to force herself out by force. But she was now up to the small of her back in the tail and sinking. Soon her arms were forced above her head as she was drawn down still further. The whirled worked on her breasts now, and she felt her strip suit disintegrating.

What to do?

Scream for help. Washu opened her mouth and let out a cry before she was pulled down into the tail. Only the top of her hair and her ankles were above the tail and those soon followed. Had anyone heard her? In a best-case scenario, Ryoko and Ayeka would come running. They could help.

The tail closed, and all was silent. Washu struggled to get free. She pushed at the walls, trying to get out. But her energy was being absorbed as fast as she produced it.

Then the tail began to pump. It worked her down a foot. Then another. If Ryoko was going to come to the rescue, it had to be now. But nothing happened as Washu was forced down in tighter and tighter confines.

Washu found herself growing very calm. These might be her last moments on earth, and so she began to analyze them. She found much to interest her.

Fascinating. It appeared that this was some sort of extradimensional hunter. Perhaps dispatched to seize her. Still, death was an illusion limited largely to the third dimension. Washu wasn't going to die. It would be far more likely that she would be assimilated into the creature and used as a power source.

Such entities did exist.

Washu realized that Kiyone had been delayed and remembered the strange gem. One she had never mentioned before.

Of course. It had assimilated Kiyone first. Then it had led Ayeka away to do the same. Now it had caught Washu. Something had to change in the next few moments or Washu would find out firsthand what happened to them.

No such luck.

That left Ryoko and Sasami as the only ones' on the beach who could pose a credible threat to this creature. And Sasami was a very long shot.

Washu's rear was drawn into the light. But it happened very slowly. Agonizingly so. The tail was sucking on Washu like a piece of candy. It was savoring every moment of its meal. It wanted the pleasure of what it was doing to last a long time.

Washu was up to her waist in the light now. Sweat dripped from her brow as the process sped up. The creature had either decided to finish up or could control itself no more.

This was it.

Washu was going to be absorbed into this thing. Time flowed differently between dimensions. She would probably never get back to earth. She's be swallowed up into a much higher being and made an extension of its will. Or perhaps transformed into a plaything, to be toyed with in spare hours.

Washu had dreamed of godhood and exploring higher dimensions. But never like this. She wasn't ready to leave.

But she had no choice. No choice at all.

"Tenchi..." she breathed.

Then she was forced into light and swallowed down.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay. I'm making these fanfics in tandem with images that I post on Deviantart. There was a period where I was completely creatively dead in regards to drawing. So it took me a while to get this out.  
Enjoy, and if you have any suggestions for the fic I'm all ears. In particular, I'm interested in hearing what people think should happen after a girl is absorbed. And if there are any other girls you want absorbed.


	4. Having a Ball

**Chapter Four: Having a Ball**

As Washu was drawn beyond the light, she forced herself to remain calm and analyze the situation. Instantly as she was thrust into a blue dimension, she knew this place wasn't ordinary. The texture and nation of this place seemed to defy explanation, and what she could judge seemed to shift.

Perhaps her perception of it was flawed?

Clearly, this was a higher dimension. Washu was trying to understand something her three-dimensional mind couldn't conceive of. But if she was in a higher dimension, how could she exist here? She was not being harmed. But neither could she interact.

It was like she was a flickering perception of higher beings she could not even perceive.

And then the tentacles emerged. And these Washu could conceive of. She could feel as they wrapped around her breasts squeezing. She felt as suction cups were applied to her ample bust and began to suck hungrily. Washu found her milk pouring out. But this didn't make sense. Logically speaking, she should not be providing any.

Other tentacles grabbed her legs, pulling them apart as others snaked forward. They drove themselves between her legs and Washu moaned. The sensation was very much three dimensional. But the area around the tentacles seemed to fade into higher dimensions. As a tentacle plowed into her ass, Washu moaned in pleasure. And from that pleasure, she realized what this was.

A higher dimensional being was lowering itself to have intercourse with her. She ought to be flattered, she had beauty and brains after all. But only Tenchi could do this to her. Before she could speak, one drove itself down her throat. She could feel it slithering deep into her. Now impaled in all her holes, Washu felt them begin to branch off within it. They filled her veins and every open space in her body. Where they met, they connected, and the pleasure was immense. Washu felt a blush coming to her features as the tentacles fucked her relentlessly. In and out they went, stretching her wider and wider. Her eyes became ever bigger.

She struggled, but her physical form was helpless before this. Her genius intellect searched and calculated everything she saw. But all it told her was that she was enjoying this far more than she should. Already her body was beginning to work with the tentacles instead of against. Her hands were gripping the tentacles around her wrists, massaging them. She was slathering the length] in her mouth. And her hips were bucking against the two in her lower body.

It was futile.

Washu was struggling against an entity that was greater than her in every way. Despite her genius, her thought patterns were predictable and simplistic to this thing. It could read her every thought and alter them in less than an instant. She wasn't even interacting with it.

The tentacles that had rendered her helpless and were driving her over the edge. These things were figments of its imagination. It's ravishing of Washu's entire being was little more than a fantasy to it. A pleasant idea with no bearing on reality.

Washu was fiction.

The only way she'd escape is if the being imagined her escaping. And Washu doubted that would happen any time soon. So she did the only logical thing.

Washu embraced her role and tried to appease it. She began to use her body to bring further stimulation to it. Every ounce of her genius was focused now on pleasing it. She calculated what movements of her fingers got the most reaction and repeated them. She analyzed the tentacles movements to try and get an idea of what its a pleasure looked like. Then she moved to get it.

On and on she went, being driven further and further over the edge. Until at last, the inevitable happened. Washu came, and the tentacles came with her. She felt the beings enter into her body, claiming her fully. As she did, she felt her very essence being changed as her body became a bright red color. She was becoming stiffer and stiffer, but the pleasure was only increasing.

Then, gradually, Washu was reshaped.

* * *

Washu had been transformed into a gem that had been cut into a square. It too went to join the other girl's in pleasured bondage. It gleamed brighter than the others. And it's addition seemed to bring the others into better order.

Still, it wasn't enough. The observers were getting impatient, even if this was fun. They wanted to get to the main event.

But they had to do this first.

"Washu is ours." said one. "The primary threat is dealt with. Only Ryoko can hope to stop it now."

Not that they found Ryoko stopping it very likely. This wasn't that kind of simulation. "Who should we go for next, do you think, ladies?" asked a playful tone.

"I'm thinking Mihoshi." said the third.

"Why her?" asked the second.

"Well, we have been targetting the girls in the order they hit the ball." said the third. "Might as well keep the theme going."

They looked to the landscape. The sun was now well and truly setting. The sky was darkening, and the beach appeared a darker shade with every passing minute. The air was getting cold, and time was running out.

"It's getting dark out." said the third

"What of it?" asked the first.

"Well, don't you think we should hurry up?" asked the third. "We want to finish this at the exact right time."

"It doesn't really matter that much." said the second. "Nobody is here for symbolism."

"Yeah, but there is something to be said for dedication to quality." said the third. "No one notices symbolism, but it still enhances things."

"Then we will speed up our time table." said the first.

* * *

Mihoshi awoke and stretched out from where she had been lying in the shade. Letting out a yawn, she looked blearily around for Kiyone. But Kiyone was still not back yet, and it was getting dark. Mihoshi wondered if she'd found an ice cream stand or something. But if Kiyone found an ice cream stand she'd invite Mihoshi and the others, so that couldn't be it.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she saw that it was much darker. Ryoko and Sasami were also sunbathing a little way away. The two curvaceous beauties were lounging on towels, soaking in the rays. Mihoshi pulled herself up, her ample chest bouncing as she did it. Then she walked on her long legs toward them.

"Sasami, Ryoko, where's Kiyone?" asked Mihoshi.

Ryoko glanced up, lowering her sunglasses on her nose as she sat up, sending her vast chest bouncing. "Huh, well actually she still hasn't gotten back yet. Where are Ayeka and Washu anyway? I want to get back to the hotel and have some sake."

"Well then why don't we go find them?" asked Sasami, shaking her long hair and bringing up one long leg. "Ayeka and Washu went swimming, so Ryoko, why don't you scan the seas? Mihoshi, I'll go check this side of the beach in case they landed. You check the other way for Kiyone."

Mihoshi nodded and smiled. "Okay, Sasami."

"Fine, but they had better hurry up," muttered Ryoko.

Mihoshi turned and strode away. As she did, she reflected that the feeling of sand beneath her feet wasn't as lovely as it had been before. Now the sand was getting cold, and she couldn't see nearly as well. The trees were casting longer, and longer shadows and the wind blew through Mihoshi's hair.

Mihoshi shuddered and clenched her curvaceous thighs together. She was beginning to get a bit scared as she walked on. She couldn't see Kiyone anywhere, and it was becoming dark. But no, Mihoshi was a space detective.

Space detectives were never afraid.

"Kiyone!" called Mihoshi. "Kiyone where are you-" And then she tripped and fell face forward into the sand. Pulling herself up, rear first, Mihoshi looked up. There she saw the beach ball they'd been playing with earlier today. She frowned her face inches from the ground.

"Kiyone!" called Mihoshi. "I found the ball!"

Then a long shadow was cast over her. Looking up, Mihoshi saw a gigantic, hulking humanoid creature with tentacles for legs. On its chest were three gems, a blue crystal, a violet sphere, and a red square and all were gleaming.

"What... who are you?" asked Mihoshi.

And then a tail formed from the creature and shot down like lightning. It opened into a bell shape and surrounded the top of her colossal rump, clenching it tightly. Then it began to suck, and Mihoshi found herself being drawn in.

"Let go! Let go!" Mihoshi as she was pulled into the air, now up to her thighs. Her huge breasts were bouncing up and down as the tail shook her. With each shake, she was pulled a little further into it. "Kiyone, Ryoko, please help! Help please!" She screamed and cried as her long legs were forced up against her chest.

Further and further she was drawn in until at last only her upper body and her legs remained. Her hands grabbed the sides of the tail, trying to push herself out, but all she did was slow the process a little. The observers enjoyed the sight of her desperately trying to stop the inevitable.

"Please Mr. Monster!" cried Mihoshi, being pulled down. "I'm not good to eat at all! Please, just let me-" Then her strength failed her, and she was pulled down to her shoulders. With a final shriek, the dark-skinned blonde had her head swallowed up.

And then only her feet were outside of the tail. Those two were finally swallowed in, and Mihoshi was reduced to a bulge in the tail. And that bulge was being drawn further along the tail by the seconds.

One that was drawn further and further in by the moment.

* * *

Within the tail, Mihoshi thrashed desperately to try and get free. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Mihoshi would arrest the bad guys and be awarded a medal! Kiyone was supposed to pull her out and scold her!

Mihoshi was crying now. She wasn't supposed to be drawn deeper and deeper, no matter how she struggled. But that was happening, and neither Tenchi or Kiyone came to save her. She was pulled further down. Soon her rump hit a bright light, and she found herself in the final stretch. "Let me go! Kiyone, Kiyone, please help!"

In a last, desperate struggle, Mihoshi fought to get higher up. But no matter how hard she worked, she could not stop. Her thighs were covered in light and now her breasts. Only her neck and upper legs were above.

She had only a moment. A moment to think of the things most important to her. Looking up, Mihoshi moaned as her chin was absorbed. "Tenchi, Kiyone! Save-"

And then she was swallowed in light.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's getting harder to keep these stories above two-thousand words. Part of the problem is that Mihoshi isn't the sort to put up a fight. Nor does she have an interesting thought process to portray. So the physical and mental conflict are both very brief.


	5. Sasami's Consummation

**Chapter Five: Sasami's Consummation**

Mihoshi was pulled down into a light and saw a place she didn't understand. She was scared; she didn't want this. Then tentacles came out of nowhere and grasped her. She struggled against them, feeling thin and weird. Strange multicolored gems came down and swirled around her.

Mihoshi could feel them. See them. They had been waiting a long time for this. But how could they have been waiting when all this happened just now. This wasn't right.

Crying out, Mihoshi found a tentacle sliding between her breasts and pulled back. In one move, her top was ripped from her torso. In the same movement, another pushed through the bottom half of her bathing torn off. That too was ripped off, and Mihoshi was left naked.

"Leave me alone, Mr. Monster!" cried Mihoshi. "I don't want to be eaten!"

What she wanted or not wasn't relevant. Tentacles grabbed her legs and pulled them to either side. And even though this was wrong, Mihoshi felt as though she was made for this. Like she, and Kiyone and all the others existed for this single purpose.

A phallic tentacle positioned itself beneath her nether regions. Crying out, she reached down to grab it and push it back. But even as she did, others came forward to grip her arms. They were pulled to either side of her, and she couldn't break the grip.

Then the tentacle plunged in. The girth was so huge it defied comprehension. Mihoshi moaned as pleasure filled her, soon she was bucked up and down by them. The gems shone brighter around her, eager, almost hungry. And as they did, Mihoshi was bucked ever faster. Another tentacle positioned itself behind her, and she glanced back to see it.

"No, Mr. Monster," said Mihoshi, "please don't do that. I'm married to Tenchi-" Then she screamed as it plunged it. She blushed bright red as it impaled her between the legs. Another tentacle emerged and drove itself between her breasts. It jerked up and down within her cleavage over and over.

She was giving it a titfuck.

What was this feeling? She'd never felt like this. The closest it ever had been when she'd slept with Kiyone and Tenchi. But it had been nothing like this; nothing had ever felt so good. She'd felt like she'd wanted...

"What is this..." she gasped. "Let go! Please! Ugh... Kiyone, Kiyone!"

Then a tentacle plunged down her throat. As it did, Mihoshi though she saw Kiyone. Or something like her. And she felt the tentacles going deeper and deeper into her body. They railed her back and forth, and as they did, they connected in her center. From there, tiny tendrils began to spread out, claiming every atom of her being.

Mihoshi was moving in tandem with the tentacles now; her body was defying her. Her tongue wrapped around a limb as she sucked, her body thrusting against them. With each passing moment, the tentacles got bigger and bigger. Or maybe Mihoshi was getting smaller.

She felt flat. Like she was nothing more than an extension of the tentacles. Or a picture on a screen, or perhaps less. Or, maybe she was between the two.

Then she came, and as she did, the tentacles came too. Their seed spilled into her, and Mihoshi cried out. Her eyes rolled back into her head as tentacles reached up to begin milking her for all she was worth.

Mihoshi found herself getting thinner and denser, changing...

The observers knew there had been a delay, but they hoped this satisfied their audience. An infinite number of others were looking in on this. Or rather, on an endless number of universes just like it. It was... complicated. The Masaki Girls they were looking at here were created solely for them. The other observers saw a different set in identical poses.

Mihoshi had been transformed into a long rectangular gem with rounded edges. She looked lovely next to all the others. Tsunami had wanted to turn into a banana shape, but Tokimi wanted them to keep the forms regular.

"Well, that takes care of Mihoshi." said the Goddess Washu as she took the gem and spun it between her fingers. "Finally."

"It took months to get this transmission through," said Tokimi. "It will be difficult to continue at a quick rate without interest." Always practical, never one to smell the roses. Washu should have known Tokimi wouldn't loosen up about this.

"Oh come on, they are interested," said Tsunami. "They're just afraid to show it. Plenty of people are watching; they don't speak to us directly. Besides, art should be pursued for its own sake. If you get dead set on only doing popular things, you'll never make anything significant.

"Just create poor man's copies of things that are successful."

"Either way," said Washu, "metaphysics and metafiction are not why we're here. We've got five beautiful gems. I guess we ought to go after Sasami next."

"Why, Sasami?" asked Tsunami.

"We could go after Ryoko," said Washu, "but we do need a climax to all this. Sasami isn't any good at fighting, so we ought to go after little Ryoko last."

"Still, maybe we should do something different this time," said Tsunami.

Washu looked at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me do the direction," said Tsunami. "I'd hate to spoil it."

* * *

Sasami was getting worried now.

The night was nearly here. The sun had almost wholly waned over the beach, and stars were coming out. Sasami couldn't keep the lump out of her throat as she walked. Where were they?

"Ayeka? Washu? Kiyone?" asked Sasami. "Where are you guys? I'm getting worried."

On some level, Sasami knew there was nothing on earth that could threaten them. But this was still scary. It was dark, and that dark could hold something she didn't understand. Maybe some other alien had come here and was hunting them.

No, no, even among the aliens, almost no one could compare to Ayeka and Washu. But what about Kiyone and Mihoshi? Sasami didn't understand how they could have all just disappeared like this. So she walked along the beach, hoping Ryoko might find her.

Then she saw him.

Tenchi was walking along the beach toward her. He was wearing only swimming trunks, and there were five beautiful gems on his chest. Even so, Sasami ran toward him happily. "Tenchi, is that you? I thought you couldn't come."

"Hello, Sasami," said Tenchi. "Turns out, I finished things up quicker than expected. Though I guess I'm still a bit late." He drew near her. "Hey, have you seen the others? I saw Ryoko in the distance over the sea, but not the others."

"Well, I've been looking for them," said Sasami. "Tenchi, I'm starting to get worried..."

Then he set a hand to Sasami's shoulder, and she felt her heart flutter. He drew very near her inside, and her breath was snatched away. A hand went to her cheek. "Tenchi..."

"Sasami," said Tenchi, "you've grown up."

Sasami leaned in, and the two of them kissed. As they did, Sasami found her tongue going into his mouth, exploring it. Her hands felt up his rock hard chest, as his own found her rump. This was not the time for this. They had to find the others.

Sasami broke it, even as she yearned to go further. She yearned for his eternal embrace, to be one with him. Their lips were inches apart, but she knew they couldn't go further. "Tenchi, I think..."

And then something broke out of the sand to grip her legs from beneath. Before Sasami could think, she was hauled into the air. Her huge rump was drawn into the air. Her enormous breasts were crashing against the sand, jiggling for all to see. Looking up, she saw Tenchi just standing there. Whatever it was began to swallow her lower legs down, and she looked up to see a shimmering blue tail.

"Tenchi, help!" cried Sasami.

But Tenchi did not answer. Before her eyes, Tenchi shifted into a blue humanoid creature. It had no face or features, and it's legs separated into many tendrils. But it was well-muscled with a godlike physique. To her horror, Sasami found her feelings did not disappear. Far from it, she was looking forward to what was happening and found herself blushing. She saw a tail was reaching down into the sand.

So Tenchi was going to absorb her into himself. Those gems, they must have been the other girls. This was so... perfect.

No, no, it wasn't perfect! This was mind control! She had to fight the feelings she had for this creature! She struggled, trying to wriggle out of the embrace.

"What is this?" cried Sasami. "Let me go! Let go!"

"Sasami!" cried a voice.

Looking up, Sasami saw Ryoko surging forward. She should have felt hope, but instead, she felt fear. The beautiful cyan haired space-pirate sent a bolt of red energy at the blue creature. No, she couldn't ruin this, they had to all be absorbed.

No, no, she had to hope Ryoko would win. She had to!

Whatever she hoped, the bolt seemed to pass through it. The creature surged away or perhaps revealed it was somewhere else all along. Or perhaps it was everywhere, and what Sasami was looking at was just an avatar. By now, Sasami's thighs were being swallowed down. She grasped desperately for a handhold as she felt herself going wet.

Soon they would all be drawn into the beast. They would be part of it for all eternity. No, she had to fight; it wanted her to fight anyway. It made the hunt interesting. Ryoko fired blast after blast to no avail. Great clouds of sand were kicked up, but not one hit.

The tail pulled Sasami into the air as her waist was swallowed down, and she cried out, grasping with her hands. Her fingers left ten grooves in the sand as she was pulled back. Even more of her was drawn in now. Soon she'd be His forever...

"Ryoko help!" cried Sasami, half acting now. "Let go... let go please!"

Then she was pulled upward, so Sasami was staring up skyward. Her huge breasts bounced alluringly for them. It raised their interest as Ryoko flew toward her. For the show, Sasami reached out, and Ryoko caught her hand,

"Hang on, Sasami!" said Ryoko. "I have you!"

But Ryoko could not even slow the pull. She had the physical strength to move mountains. Her power could annihilate entire star fleets. And yet Ryoko was utterly powerless. Little by little, Sasami was drawn down, and Ryoko pulled with all her might to stop it.

Soon they would all be with Tenchi forever. But Sasami was glad Ryoko was trying so hard. It would make the end even better, wouldn't it?

Drawing out an energy saber, Ryoko slashed at the tail, but the blade evaporated on contact. She fired dozens of blasts, and this time they did connect, only to disappear. For a time the tail stopped, but not because of anything Ryoko did. Sasami had grown up and been blessed with a pair of magnificent breasts. Now the creature was savoring them, allowing them to pose a brief challenge. Any moment, Sasami would be drawn in. She wanted to be drawn in.

The agonizing moments went on as Sasami squirming, desperate for release. She couldn't bear this anymore. Then the inevitable happed. Sasami let out a final cry, and then the tail closed over her head.

But Sasami did not lose her grip on Ryoko's hand.

The two of them would be absorbed together. Sasami needed her...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, this took a while to make.

I had to draw Sasami for the new cover art, and I wasn't sure how to draw her. The original version looked like I'd put young Sasami's head on an adult bottle. In this one, I tried to make her look more mature while still being Sasami.

Her hair was the hard part. I decided to make it messy since she's been at the beach all this time. And Sasami always was more the tomboy than Ayeka.

Enjoy.


	6. Final Ascent

**Chapter Six: Final Ascent**

The three goddesses were surprised but pleased.

Frozen in time, they watched Ryoko and Sasami being drawn gradually into the tail of the creature. Washu moved forward through the instant and set her hands on Ryoko's rump, feeling it up with a smile. "It looks like my little Ryoko has jumped the gun again, hasn't she? I'll have to have my lower self-discipline her later."

"Well, this sped things up a bit, wouldn't you say?" asked Tsunami, feeling up Ryoko's legs.

"Yeah, I know," said Washu, licking her lips. "This actually works out pretty well. It would be pretty anticlimactic if we caught them all by surprise. Instead, my little Ryoko gets to share her absorption with Sasami." She reached through the tail to feel up Ryoko's time frozen enormous breasts. They were firm and perfect, just how Washu had designed her. "But still, I'm feeling a bit uninspired at all this.

"I feel like we ought to do something special before the last one goes down." She sent energy down through Ryoko's body. She wanted her to enjoy this as much as Washu.

"Come on, Washu," said Tsunami, putting a hand on her shoulder and drawing her off. "Why don't we save that kind of fun for later. This is only the beginning for them, after all."

Washu sighed and gave one last feel. There would be plenty of time for it in the endless expanse of eternity. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Washu looked up to the sky. Night had come at last. The sky was utterly black, and the only light came from the stars dotting the sky. The moon had been hidden by the clouds. Walking away, Washu, halted to give one final glance at the frozen moment. Ryoko could only be seen as the silhouette of her rump sticking out of a creature of blue energy. Her legs were in mid-kick. It was truly adorable. Soon enough, Washu's little Ryoko wouldn't be resistance anymore.

They were assimilated so fast.

As soon as Washu made the call, Ryoko would be sucked in. And this moment would be just a memory. She'd never come back to this lower plane of being.

Washu smiled, snapped her fingers, and began it all.

* * *

Ryoko had gone flying, looking for the others. Scanning over the oceans, she'd seen no sign of them. It had seriously worried her that she couldn't find Ayeka, Kiyone, or anyone else. It was like they'd disappeared off the face of the earth. But there was almost nothing on this planet that could handle Ayeka.

Well, except Ryoko.

Frustrated, Ryoko had flown back. And as she did, she saw Sasami and Tenchi. No, not Sasami and Tenchi, it was something pretending to be Tenchi. The creature had sent forth its tail and caught Sasami. Ryoko had seen red then.

Even if Sasami was a grown woman now, Ryoko remembered the little girl with pigtails. A little girl being devoured before her eyes. Surging in, she'd unleashed everything she'd had. But it hadn't been enough.

It hadn't even phased the creature. All the power she had could hardly get its attention. It seemed to taunt her by showing Sasami before her. And then Sasami had reached out and cried for help.

Ryoko had grabbed her hand. She'd pulled on it, desperately trying to drag her out. But it was futile. All her strength not only couldn't get Sasami loose, but she also couldn't stop the process. The assimilation continued without even a delay.

What made it worse was that Sasami didn't even look panicked, she was smiling. As if she was enjoying this. She was no longer even struggling.

Then Sasami was pulled into the tail; her head swallowed down. Only her hand was outside it, and desperately Ryoko tried to haul her out. Sweat dripped down her body as she was drawn into the tailed behind Sasami. As it closed over her head, Ryoko desperately tried to hang on to Sasami's hand.

Ryoko's legs kicked viciously. Her entire body thrashed and moved in a desperate attempt to get free. But the tail held on to her like a vice, not giving an inch. And yet it was soft around her, the surface moving on her neck in a way that was pleasurable.

It took its sweet time getting over her enormous breasts. Little by little, it drew her cleavage in, sucking on her like candy. Soon her chest was inside, and her waist began to follow. Outside, one could see the vague shapes of Sasami and Ryoko in the tail. No, how did Ryoko see this?

She didn't. She was looking through the creature's eyes at her own assimilate. Her waist was being drawn in, and her hips were there. Now only her sexy rump was outside of the tail. Ryoko couldn't wait to see it go in.

No, no, why was she thinking like this?

Ryoko gritted her teeth as she felt something beyond her comprehension. Whatever it was loomed close behind her, radiating a familiar smugness. It was like Washu, but not like Washu. She could feel it run itself over her body. Hands fell over her legs and her rear, causing her to blush in pleasure despite herself. They were feeling her up with a skill that seemed impossible. Ryoko began to moan, feeling her whole body shift and shudder. Her eyes were bleary as she was trapped there, between outside and inside, for a few perfect moments.

It was a moment that lasted an eternity. And she loved every moment of it. Whether she wanted it or not.

Ryoko came and came hard. Her body slumped as all her energy was sucked away. The tail began to draw her down into itself after Sasami. Her butt went in, and Ryoko couldn't care. She felt flattered at how her long, shapely legs were drawn in tenderly.

Down she went, pumped up, up, and up. Then she reached the top of the tails arc and was pulled downward toward a light. There she saw Sasami's face outside of brilliant light. When had Ryoko lost her grip on Sasami's hand?

Did it matter?

Not really. But Ryoko would love to kiss those lips.

She was disappointed as Sasami was drawn in and disappeared from view. Now it was Ryoko's turn, and she moaned as she was drawn into the light. First, her face, then her neck and chest, and then the rest of her. The transition was beyond pleasurable beyond description.

Yet as she went through, Ryoko felt as if she was getting thinner. Less real. No, no, that wasn't it at all.

This place was more real than them. Ryoko felt like she was a ghost in this place. As if her very existence was a brief sensation, and Sasami was the same. The world around her, it was all far more real than either of them. They were only not destroyed by it because they were insignificant. They could not even interact with it; only observe an insignificant shadow.

But they could be absorbed.

Their existence was no more and less than a few minutes of pleasure for a being beyond them in every way. A being they had been made to serve. And they loved it.

"Sasami?" asked Ryoko, looking at the beautiful women the girl had become. She tried to feel angry, or afraid, or anything but eager for what came next.

She failed.

"Ryoko, is that you? What's going on?" asked Sasami.

Ryoko didn't answer. Sasami was saying it because they felt they should say something. They had to establish an identity before the inevitable happened.

Floating there, Sasami and Ryoko saw many tendrils surge out of the somethingness. And these they could interact with. They wrapped around them, plunging through both girl's cleavage. Ryoko squirmed as the tentacles pumped up and down between her breasts. But Sasami smiled and cried out in glee. The sensation was pleasurable, but it shouldn't be.

Ryoko should be resisting, but somehow she didn't want to. The sensation of these tendrils of a god rubbing between her tits was addicting. She wanted to feel like this forever.

Then the tentacles pulled away, and their bikini tops were ripped open. The movement sent their huge breasts bouncing. Ryoko's were bigger, so they bounced larger and bigger. As they did, more tentacles came forward.

These ones had suction cups on them, and Ryoko knew where these were going. The tentacles surged out to grab them and clamp down on their nipples. Then they began to pump. As they did, Ryoko and Sasami moaned in unison. Ryoko felt wetness forming between her legs as the suction became greater and greater. Then it happened, milk poured from Ryoko's bosom into the tentacles. She came to the sensation, and she could tell Sasami did by her body language.

Then came yet more tentacles. These slipped between their rumps and bikini bottoms. For a moment, they rubbed them there, then they tore them away.

Then they plunged in from behind. Ryoko cried aloud. What she was experiencing was like making love to Tenchi, except on an entirely new level. Its girth should have broken her apart, and yet it slid into her so smoothly. She saw Sasami was already cooperating with it. Before Ryoko knew what she was doing, she was slamming herself against the tentacles.

Then a third tentacle drove int them from the front, into their nethers. It stabbed deeper and deeper into them both. Crying aloud, Ryoko saw a final tentacle in front of her mouth. Wanting, no, demanding more, she surged forward and took it within her. The length drove into her, and she saw Sasami accepting one as well.

Sasami and Ryoko were fucked ruthlessly. Every passing moment sent their bosoms bouncing, sweat dripping off their form. Their eyes rolled back inside their heads as it continued nonstop. It could have been a single second or a million years.

Time had no meaning here.

It was only them and the tentacles — an eternal gangbang with no beginning or end. Or perhaps the beginning and end were just an illusion. What they were experiencing now would go on for an eternity, even after they left.

What was done to them provided a pleasure that eclipsed any sensation they had ever felt before. To go back to the old world, it would be like torture. Ryoko never wanted to go back now, her old life was before her eyes, but there was no desire for it.

With a cry, she came with Sasami and the creature.

As she did, she saw Sasami beginning to lose her shape. No, no, they were going to a higher dimension now. A place where they could not exist, so they were being... compressed into another form. A form with a higher density.

Sasami's body became smooth and translucent pink. Her form lost shape and compressed until she had taken on the shape of a pink crystal heart. It gleamed lovingly.

Ryoko cried out herself, and then her own transformation began...

* * *

Ryoko Hakubi had been transformed into the shape of a cyan star. Washu raised it before her and placed it down next to the others. Tokimi and Tsunami looked on in satisfaction, though Tokimi would never admit it. Washu looked at her. "Now that was fun, wasn't it Tokimi."

"It was entertaining," said Tokimi.

"Now, why don't we bring this to another dimension," said Tsunami. "We're just about getting ready for the second stage of the game."

"But first, we wouldn't want them getting lost or lonely," said Washu.

Then, reaching out, she summoned the essence of the creature and formed it between the six gems. Like water, it rose up and swallowed each one in turn. Then it began to compress downwards, hardening into the shape of a perfect blue sphere. And within that sphere were the six gems, perfectly preserved.

"Now that is one nice gem," said Washu, smiling widely.

"They actually look really cute in there," said Tsunami. "I think we could have some fun with this."

"We ought to reveal the details of our plan for the others, though, shouldn't we?" asked Washu.

"Then let us do both," said Tokimi.

Then she brought the chapter to a close. Best to save some for next time.


	7. Mother and Daughter Bonding

**Chapter Seven: Mother and Daughter Bonding**

Sasami awoke, and her entire body was tingling. She looked down and found herself completely naked and floating within a blur of colors. Distantly she saw others, and then she was drawn through it to see Ayeka. Their faces were suddenly inches apart; their breasts pressed together. Ayeka was wearing lipstick of purple now, and her lips were poutier. The feeling of their bodies against one another sent scarlet to Sasami's face.

What was this feeling she felt for her sister? She'd never felt it before.

"Sasami, there you are," said Ayeka, blushing at their proximity. Did Ayeka feel the same?

Sasami found her eyes looking over her sister's body before she was looking away. This wasn't right; what was this feeling of connection she felt? It was like what she'd felt for Tenchi, only even stronger. It didn't seem to conflict with how she felt for Ayeka. Instead, it seemed to build on those feelings to made it more intense.

Gradually the blur of colors yielded. They were drawn into reality, and Sasami found herself within a sphere of crystal. It was huge, reaching up for what seemed like miles. The ground beneath their feet was curved, and it was hard to stand. Looking at the walls,

Sasami saw they were translucent. Yet she could not see beyond it. Or maybe she just didn't understand what was beyond it. She could see her own reflection, though. That and the others. Kiyone, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko were also there; naked save for their shoes. They too wore lipstick the color of their hair with bigger lips. Yet it seemed natural.

"Ayeka, what's going on?" asked Sasami, worried.

"We don't know," said Kiyone, blue lipstick looking great on her. "We are trapped in some sort of sphere. Washu hasn't been about to raise a signal, or detect anything."

"Ryoko, I..." began Washu, blushing. "Forget about it."

"Kiyone, Mihoshi," said Sasami, "have you found anything. "Mihoshi and I have been trying to find a way out, but this entire place is a solid sphere," said Kiyone. "I haven't been able to find any doors or windows."

"Yeah, I'm... I'm scared, Kiyone," said Mihoshi, clinging to Kiyone. Kiyone blushed at the proximity. Sasami couldn't help but feel like they should go further. They'd always made a cute couple. "It could be worse, Mihoshi. We could be dead. Washu, have you found anything?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, we're in a vacuum of a sort," said Washu, scanning her instruments. "Outside of this sphere, I'm detecting higher dimensional energy. The surface of this sphere appears to be a sort of barrier."

"So can we get out?" asked Sasami.

"I'm not sure that would be wise," said Washu, glancing over at Ryoko with a blush. Ryoko looked away, the motion sending her breasts bouncing. The way her hair landed around her shoulders was so cute. "In a higher dimension, we'd be far less real."

"What do you mean?" asked Ayeka.

"Well, a fictional character in a book, for instance," said Washu, brushing aside a strand of her hair. "When you read a book about a character, you know all kinds of things about them. You know their personality, their tastes and have an idea of what they would or wouldn't do. Maybe you care about them.

"But they aren't real. The reality they do possess is all your perception of them. Out there in that place, we'd be tied entirely to the perception of higher dimensional beings."

"But we can't just stay here forever!" said Ryoko.

"Yes, Washu, we have to act," said Ayeka.

"I've had enough of this!" said Ryoko. "I'm blasting this place now!"

Then she raised a hand and channeled a massive sphere of energy. Sasami felt the heat of it on her face, and then there was a flash. Firing it, it blasted against the wall and dissipated. How could something so powerful do so little?

It was probably for the best. "Nothing." snapped Ryoko, stamping one foot.

And then Sasami felt herself arrive. With her was Washu, and looking up, she saw them. Tsunami, Washu, and Tokimi descending from on high. All three seemed to radiate an aura that drew all things toward them. They were so beautiful, so devoid of flaws...

Was this what it was to be in love?

The six of them were lifted off the ground, so they floated in a circle around them. Kiyone and Mihoshi were before Tokimi, who examined them carefully, like valuable objects. Ryoko and Washu floated before Washu herself, who regarded them as experiments. Last of all, Sasami and Ayeka were brought forward. Tsunami, who examined them with love and something else.

Hello ladies." said Goddess Washu, cupping her mortal self and Ryoko by the cheek.

"Tsunami, Washu, and Tokimi. The three Chousin Goddesses," said Washu.

"Tsunami, you've got to get us out of here, please," said Sasami.

"I'm afraid getting out isn't part of our plan for you," said Tsunami.

"An explanation is warranted," said Tokimi. "However, dry exposition is poor entertainment for our guests." Guests, who were they? "Don't you dare-" began Ryoko.

Then the tentacles surged upward. They wrapped around all six of them, and Sasami felt them slithering up her legs. They felt lighter on her now, but as they penetrated her, she moaned. Feeling it driving into her, Sasami cried out as a tentacle entered her mouth. The same fate befell the other girls, who thrashed and struggled.

"Now, why don't we begin," said Washu. "Each of you lovely ladies was chosen for your unique aura. Each one of you embodies a unique aspect of the universe. Just as all creations do."

Sasami saw suction cups applied to Kiyone and Mihoshi's breasts. Then they whirred into action, and Kiyone and Mihoshi cried through their tentacles. Soon the same happened to her and Ayeka. The sensation of them drawing out something from her was addicting.

Washu and Ryoko were merely being held in place, their nethers being groped and rubbed. They blushed and moaned in the divine foreplay, Ryoko struggling. But Washu seemed to have given up. Sasami felt herself, everything that she was pulled from her body. Then it was returned with something different about it.

"We Goddesses desire to create a being as powerful as ourselves," said Tsunami.

"However, before one can create an entity, one must create a physical entity," said Tsunami.

"You ladies and your entire universe are subcreations," said Washu. "Each of you is based on aspects of ourselves. But we gave you free rein so you could develop beyond your pre-programmed nature. That's the reason for free will. To stir uncontrolled evolution and allow us to grow in knowledge and power.

"If they were combined, the result could be a higher dimensional entity. One capable of existing on a higher dimensional plane."

"The entity known as Tenchi was utilized as a means of drawing you together," said Tokimi. Tenchi had been just a means of getting them together? It was strange, Sasami thought of Tenchi almost as an object now. An excuse to be with the others. Tsunami smiled. "Eventually, however, your nature advanced to the highest possible level in your circumstances. At that point, we dispatched a creature to absorb you."

"But why us?" cried Kiyone, dragging out a tentacle from her mouth. "There's got to be other people."

"Because we like you," said Tsunami. "We decided if we were going to draw someone into our dimension, we'd like it to be you."

"Let us begin," said Tokimi.

"Who should we pair up first?" asked Tsunami.

"I'd say, myself and little Ryoko," said Washu.

"Excellent," said Tokimi.

"Keep the girls entertained, will you?" asked Washu before going beyond sight.

And then Ryoko and Washu were drawn out of sight. They passed beyond the limits of the sphere. Then the tentacles got serious.

* * *

Why wasn't Washu fighting this?!

She should be!

Ryoko thrashed within the tendrils as she and Washu were drawn up through the walls of the sphere. As they emerged into reality, she felt as though she was being crushed by the air. Desperately she pushed out, trying to survive, and as she did, an aura of cyan emerged from her. It floundered, but then Washu's aura of red also emerged.

"You may as well give up, Ryoko. We can't fight this," said Washu in resignation.

"Give up?!" snapped Ryoko. "I didn't know you were that spineless, Mom!" The sarcasm in the last word hurt Washu, but if it got her angry, so be it.

Then their auras touched, Ryoko felt stronger. She also felt... really good. Her eyes were roaming over Washu's body against her will. And Washu was doing the same. Mom really was sexy, wasn't she? "Well, you are a beautiful, and smart lady, aren't you?" said Goddess Washu above.

"It is one of my talents," said Washu modestly. What was she, appeasing this thing? Or was this all just a sick game by Washu. Ryoko and the girls were just ants under a magnifying glass to them.

Goddess Washu looked at Ryoko, smiling sadly. "Far from it." Then she drew Ryoko and Washu before her. Then the Goddess tore open her bodice to reveal her mammoth, perfect breasts. Ryoko found her mouth-watering at the sight of it, and all thoughts left her head. "Now, let's shift that mindset of yours.

"Drink."

Washu and Ryoko were drawn forward to lock their lips around one of the nipples each. As they did, they drank, and energy entered them. Their breasts began to pulse beneath them as they were filled and began to overthrow. Soon their breasts were expanding outward as their rears became thicker and meatier.

Ryoko found herself filled with other thoughts. Her own. Gradually she could make out a vague presence, watching them. Then, as she thought she'd burst, Goddess Washu was gone. All she could see was Washu, her Mom, and sister-wife.

"Little Ryoko, you look so... cute like that. I could hold you tight," said Washu, moving forward to kiss her.

Their lips locked, and their auras flared up. As they did, each one began to take on aspects of the other. Light red blotches appeared in Ryoko's as Washu groped her buttocks. Cyan ones appeared in Washu's red as Ryoko explored her mouth. Mother and daughter ran their hands over one another. Together they cooperated, driving eachother to greater pleasure.

In unison, opposite legs arose and wrapped around the back of their lover. Ryoko broke free of the kiss with the last of her resistance and eyed Mom with lust. "Listen, Mom; I'm going to take the lead in any relationship! But I..."

Washu licked her face. "I guess children do have to grow up. And you've grown up deliciously."

At that moment, bonds of energy formed between their legs and plunged into both of them. It began to pulse within them as they kissed and groped. As they did, Ryoko began to experience Washu's emotions. She viewed her perspective on the universe. Washu had desired to raise Ryoko but had it stolen away from her. She felt Washu experiencing Ryoko's resentment. With each memory, they became more devoted to making up for the lost time.

Soon they were being worked to near the edge.

"Excellent, the auras are merging," said Goddess Washu. "The energy you give off is melding together into one, and your personal auras are mixing as well."

As their auras bled together, Ryoko and Washu came and came hard. Together their auras bled off waves of purple all around them. Then, even as they continued, the two of them were drawn down into the sphere below.

Who would be next, wondered Ryoko.

She couldn't wait until it was her turn again. Though spending time with Washu was something she'd do more of, if she had the chance.


	8. Partners in Perfection

**Chapter Eight: Partners in Perfection**

Kiyone rutted against the tentacles as they plunged in and out of her. The taste of them in her mouth, the feel of them plunging into her...

It was addicting.

Over the course of her time here, Kiyone had noticed something. The tentacles sucking milk out of her teats had also been pouring something in. Whatever it was had caused heat to grow within her chest. Meanwhile, every so often, the tentacles pounding her ass and cunt had ejaculated into her. And a constant stream of something was pouring down her throat.

Little by little, the liquid entered her every pour. Kiyone felt like she would burst at one point, but then the pressure became less. Then the pressure would build again, and all the while, the tentacles would pound her. Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Sasami seemed to be undergoing a similar fate.

What was this? Whatever it was, Kiyone was enjoying it a lot.

Then it happened. Kiyone felt as though something pulsed out of her, and for an instant, she could see a similar pulse from Mihoshi. Then Ayeka and Sasami let out theirs, and Kiyone saw a flash of visions from each. They were gone, but each pulse had been the color of their hair.

Then Kiyone felt it. Her breasts began to grow outward, larger and larger. Her hips became wider and her rear meatier. The tentacles worked at her all the harder so that it was all she could do to groan. Mihoshi too was transforming like this, and Kiyone loved how it looked.

Yet Ayeka and Sasami weren't. Though they were being banged just as violently, their bodies remained the same. Still incredibly sexy, though.

Weird.

Eventually, it stopped, but the results of her gangbang were that much greater. Kiyone felt her tits bouncing up and down, extra sensitive. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she nearly whited out. Then she began to notice the bodies of the other Masaki Girls more and more. Mihoshi looked so cute, she wanted to hold her. And Sasami and Ayeka looked so perfect, bound together like they were.

Where was Washu and Ryoko, though? Probably having all kinds of fun.

Then Kiyone felt Ryoko's hands on her breasts as Ryoko returned and began dry humping her from behind. The sensation was addicting, made even better as the tentacles moved to grasp Ryoko. The cyan-haired space pirate was incredibly skilled at this. Washu, meanwhile, came back to land near them, pressing her lips to Mihoshi's neck and licking her. Her hands felt up MIhoshi's breasts, pressing in her nipples as she nibbled her neck.

It felt so good, even if it was wrong! Why were they cooperating so much? And why didn't Kiyone care?

"Washu, what's happened to you," cried Ayeka between moans. By struggling all her might, she managed to free her mouth from a tentacle. "Help-"

Washu slapped her across the breasts before drawing in close. As the same time, Ryoko pulled herself around to press her breasts into Kiyone's, kissing her.

"Sorry, Ayeka," said Ryoko. "But we're all here to stay." Then she went back to kissing Kiyone, and Kiyone found herself kissing back. This wasn't her first time, anyway. Ryoko always knew how to have fun.

Except it was odd, the kiss had elements of Washu. It combined both Ryoko's forceful lust and Washu's premeditated pleasure.

"Why don't you have fun with Sasami for a bit," said Washu as though continuing the sentence. "These tentacles are pumping us all full of divine energy to make us ready for what comes next."

Ayeka and Sasami were drawn toward eachother. Ayeka struggled the whole way, but Sasami had a delirious, joyful expression. She gripped Ayeka and began to kiss her.

And then the Goddesses returned. All three of them eyed the six women, and Clone Washu licked her lips. "Kiyone, Mihoshi, you're up next."

Ryoko broke off, and Kiyone realized whatever had been done to Ryoko was going to be done to her. Even now, Tokimi was looming larger and larger over her and Mihoshi. Reaching out, she gripped the two of them. Her touch stimulated every nerve in Kiyone's body, as well as Mihoshi's. They howled as they were brought to orgasm.

Then they were drawn upward, beyond the dome, as below Ryoko and Washu set on eachother. This was wrong, this was all wrong!

Kiyone and Mihoshi had been taken away from their own dimension and were going to be transformed. Suddenly Kiyone panicked and began to thrash. "No, no, this can't be..."

"Let us go!" cried Mihoshi, moving.

Then Tokimi shocked then, sending pain as well as pleasure through them. They were forced ramrod straight. Their forms became more and tenser as the power within them built up. "Silence," said Tokimi, her words freezing them. "You will fulfill your purposes."

Kiyone and Mihoshi were pressed up against one another. As they did, they felt each other's minds. Kiyone found herself seeing memories. They were scenes she'd seen before but from a different perspective. She was seeing herself and making all kinds of foolish mistakes.

And Mihoshi was seeing Kiyone's memories.

Were they having their memories traded? Then Kiyone remembered how Washu and Ryoko had acted almost as one entity. They were being merged!

Kiyone thrashed all the harder, and her struggles bled over to Mihoshi. As she did, blue energy poured out of her mouth, forming an aura. Mihoshi too, created an aura, one of gold, and soon the two were melding. Mihoshi managed to get her arms free, but the aura bled into a green around them. Tendrils reached out and restrained her.

Tokimi looked annoyed, and they were forced to change positions like dolls. Kiyone saw through two sets of eyes as she began to scissor with Mihoshi. Kiyone moaned, blushing scarlet as she pulled back, trying to break the embrace.

"Kiyone..." moaned Mihoshi.

Kiyone saw how Mihoshi was fixated on her, obsessed with her, loved her. And she felt those feelings now, alongside her own frustrations. It would be so easy to return it to let herself become one with her. "Mihoshi..." Kiyone breathed, feeling herself moving her legs. Even now, she saw her nipples changing color to match the color of her aura. Was it a show of dominance by Tokimi?

Then she got control of herself. This wasn't right! "No, no!"

"Your defiance is futile," said Tokimi simply. "Even now, your thoughts are melding with Mihoshi's. Your auras are combining to gain greater levels of reality even now. The plan is unfolding even now."

"Stop... stop it..." moaned Kiyone as Mihoshi groped her breasts. Even now, Kiyone found her own hands were wrapping around Mihoshi's sexy rump. The feeling of it on her hands was pleasurable, but the feeling of her own hands on her rump...

She was feeling what Mihoshi was feeling. Kiyone could feel Mihoshi's hands on her tits. And she felt her breasts on Kiyone's feeling. The feeling of their lips pressed together was from two perspectives. Kiyone was looking at herself and Mihoshi and filled with love at both images.

Her love for Mihoshi and Mihoshi's love for her was swelling up as their bosoms had. Kiyone was feeling friendship, familiarity, and erotic love all at once. She felt it both for Mihoshi, and for herself, and the two feelings were merging. All the pleasure and emotions were bubbling over. The heat was melting the borders between their minds.

"Let us go!" cried Kiyone as she experienced the most extreme orgasm of her life in two bodies. "Please, I'll... we'll..." Mihoshi was saying exactly the same words at exactly the same time. "Lose ourselves!"

"I will not halt because you ask," said Tokimi. "And not effort on your part will halt the inevitable. Your merging into a single entity is necessary to ensure the stability of the final entity. Washu and Ryoko have been gifted with individuality. Their unique characteristics are desired.

"Ryoko's fun-loving and reckless nature allow her to influence higher space. Washu will provide the creative drive. That will allow the one to comprehend higher spaces.

"You, Kiyone, will provide grounding that allows existence to transcend normal space. However, by itself, what you view as reality, cannot interact with our domain. As such, Mihoshi's tendency to operate outside normal rules is required.

"You may cooperate and enjoy the process, or resist and have the same end result done to you by force."

Mihoshi drew near, and Kiyone felt the two sets of memories blurring more and more together. All it would take would be a single step further, one fall into the abyss, and those memories would be one. Their love for each other would be love for themselves. All that they were will have been formed into a single entity.

A marriage so complete it put all others to shame. Separate in flesh, but one in spirit. And Kiyone could feel Mihoshi loving the idea, of being herself, and yet Kiyone. There was an amazing erotica and love there, waiting to devour them. But Kiyone was fighting it, or maybe just what had been Kiyone.

Mihoshi leaned forward, so their faces were inches apart. Kiyone leaned back as Kiyone, no, Mihoshi, pleaded with her. "Kiyone, kiss me..."

"Mihoshi, no..." groaned Kiyone, desperately fighting to hold on to her individuality. But did that even exist anymore? Or was it just a delusion by a single entity, a remnant of her mother...

If she kissed Mihoshi, it would be the final defeat. A total defeat. Desperately Kiyone tried to push away, but she felt Tokimi's hands on her. Instantly, Kiyone went stiff as she felt the Goddess reaching into her, taking hold of her mind.

Kiyone's mouth opened on its own, and a blue tentacle shot out of her mouth. At the same time, a golden one emerged from Mihoshi's mouth. The two tied around each other, and the memories returned. Then, little by little, the tentacles began to pull them back together.

Tokimi let go of Kiyone, and she found forward, slowly, inch by inch. Desperately she fought as her lips drew closer and closer to Mihoshi. She wanted to kiss them so badly, and yet she was terrified of it. This was wrong! This was right! She was about to cease to exist! They were about to become whole!

Horror and joy mixed as their plump lips met.

Kiyone and Mihoshi's bodies went wild. Their hands and feet ran over eachother. Their tongues wrestled as they ground against one another nonstop. The green aura became larger and larger as their minds clashed against one another. More and more energy poured from their mouths, melding together into green.

The borders between Kiyone's and Mihoshi's minds melted away completely. The chaos of the two sets of memories warring in their brains quieted as they melted together. The new entity had a single life story from two perspectives.

The two bodies known as Kiyone and Mihoshi had been born long ago in different places. Drawn together, they had been put together by destiny. They slowly discovered their connection, and despite reluctance, were made one again. Reality itself was altered so that they had always been one being, they just hadn't known it.

And yet their love remained.

She and Kiyone, no, Mihoshi, were now fictional entities created in the mind of what they had always been. And yet now, as their every feeling, emotion, and sensation was merged, they were married. It was a marriage far deeper than what they'd had with Tenchi. With him, they'd only been one flesh; now they were of one flesh.

Her bodies came in unison as their kiss became ever more passionate.

Tokimi was looking on, pleased by her display. It was like a dance to entertain her. Kiyone and Mihoshi were like her mothers, and Tokimi was the one who set them up. She wanted to please her, Kiyone had always wanted to please her superiors...

Now Kiyone and Mihoshi had ceased to exist. She wished they had existed. Drawing their minds, she stored those memories of Kiyone within the body that was her. And the memories of Mihoshi within the Mihoshi body.

She would play them as they had been and enjoy them, even if she knew they were not real.

Driving Kiyone and Mihoshi to gaze into each other's eyes, she saw their gaze. It was filled with unfathomable love and adoration. It was motivated by the memories of Kiyone and Mihoshi but had the depth of a goddess. Soon she began to run her hands over her bodies, imagining the feeling that Kiyone and Mihoshi would have. It was masturbation that provided ecstasy beyond words to her, and what the left of who she had been. Kiyone and Mihoshi were now just words for one part of a greater whole.

Tokimi smiled. Then both her bodies were drawn back into the sphere.


	9. Princesses of Perfection

**Chapter Nine: Princesses of Perfection**

Ayeka was making out with her little sister.

The realization hit the Princess as she was marveling over Sasami's supple rear. A tentacle was plunging into both their asses, pumping them up and down. Their breasts, swelling even now, were rubbing over one another. Their lips had plumped up, so their tongues were licking over them. Other tentacles drove into their nethers and asses, plunging in and out at a rapid rate. Each thrust sent their gigantic tits bouncing nonstop.

It was addicting, better than anything Ayeka had ever experienced. She wanted to go on feeling like this forever!

Ayeka wondered if it was possible to both make out with Sasami and give a tentacle a blowjob at the same time? Her tongue wrestled with Sasami further, and then her mind caught up with her body. Pulling away, she only served to give Sasami the chance to nibble her neck. "Sasami...

"Sasami, this is wrong..."

Sasami responded by gripping Ayeka's breasts. Pulling them up with both hands, she shoved her face into Ayeka's breasts. Their breasts were growing larger and larger by the minute. Ayeka had grown to be Sasami's equal, and Sasami was now immense. "It can't be wrong, Ayeka. The Goddesses want it to happen. Come on, let's have some fun...

"We'll be one soon enough."

They would be one.

Ayeka tried to speak to object, but then something plunged into her ass. Looking back, she saw Ryoko as thrusting into her with a beam of energy. The sensation was beyond anything Ayeka had felt before.

"Yeah, Princess, you ought to loosen up a bit," said Ryoko, licking her cheek.

Sasami began to suckle on Ayeka's nipples, drawing out milk. At the same time, Washu appeared and did the same. Ryoko began thrusting faster and faster, and then there was a flash of light. Pleasure filled them, and Washu and Ryoko were thrown back, moaning. Even as they were thrown, tentacles caught them and began to work at them. Soon they had been pressed against one another. In mere moments, the mother and daughter were bonding again. Their hands groped and slapped their asses as they suckled each other.

All of them had been expanded, grown to exaggerated symbols of sexuality.

Now Kiyone and Mihoshi were landing. They touched down, bending their knees in perfect unison. Standing up, they moved forward while swaying their hips. Their immense breasts bounced as they drew near.

Ayeka blushed as he saw her other self, no, Kiyone, draw near. For a moment, their faces were half an inch apart. Then Kiyone leaned in and kissed her. Ayeka kissed back, and then Kiyone broke it. Turning to Sasami, she leaned in and made out with her, even as Mihoshi kissed Ayeka.

"Kiyone, Mihoshi..." said Ayeka.

"So, it looks like we're two lovely ladies stronger in the number of bodies we control," said Washu. Moving forward, she grabbed Kiyone and Mihoshi by the hair and pulling them down. As their faces crashed into her breasts, Kiyone and Mihoshi moved in unison to drink. They suckled from her as one entity. Ryoko began to dry hump Kiyone from behind.

"Why don't we test them out?" asked Ryoko. "Care to join us, Ayeka?"

Ayeka struggled to say no.

But then Tsunami took hold of her and Sasami. "You'll have to wait for that, Ryoko."

"Tsunami..." said Ayeka and Sasami in unison.

"Ayeka, Sasami, it's time we became one," said Tsunami.

"But..." began Ayeka.

Then Tsunami kissed her, and all doubt fell from her mind. Turning to Sasami, Ayeka leaned in to kiss her, and Sasami kissed back passionately. Their knees were driven into each other's nethers as they rubbed against one another. Ayeka kissed with more and more force, breaking it to nibble Sasami's neck. As she did, her hands roamed over Sasami's breasts, even as Sasami did the same.

They were perfect mirrors to one another. Their immense breasts were rubbing up against one another as always. Their nipples, little by little, took on the color of their hair as their breasts bulged larger. Why was this happening? Was it some physical transformation to mark a mental shift?

Then Ayeka felt something swelling within her body. She also felt it swelling within Sasami. She felt it in Kiyone, Washu, Mihoshi, and Ryoko as well. How was this possible? Pressure increased more and more, and then their nipples pulsed. From them spurted milk, and it glowed with energy, even as it dissipated.

Ayeka realized what was happening. Before Tsunami had been overflowing with energy and they had been taking it in. Now they were pouring out the stuff and sharing it.

"Now, let me explain our purpose," said Tsunami. "You ladies, and the others, all of you were created to become something far greater. You will be assimilated into eachother, just as you, Sasami are assimilated to me."

Ayeka looked at Sasami and saw herself in another form. Yet Sasami seemed suddenly reluctant. She looked at Tsunami with confusion and lust. "But... how can I be you?"

Tsunami leaned in and kissed Sasami, before groping both their breasts. Sasami moaned and blushed as Tsunami put a knee between her nethers. "You are a part of me, Sasami, just as the Washu, you know, is a part of yourself. Ryoko, too has elements of Tokimi's powers. We put all three of you in this place so our powers could meld together. And the others will be the means by which you move beyond our control and become the fourth Goddess."

"Sasami..." said Ayeka, though she was Sasami. Just like she was Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko. She and her other self looked at eachother with lust and love as they leaned forward to kiss. A tradition meant to pass information. As they did, their memories, personality, and powers melded together. So did their auras.

"Now, become one!" cried Tsunami.

Ayeka and Sasami, or what was left of them, obeyed. They obeyed because it was commanded because it was their purpose. And because they desired it. In that instant, they melded together in past, present, and future.

They had always been one, just unaware of the fact. As they went on, their lips poofed up and took on the color of their hair. Looking upward, Sasami and Ayeka came in unison as they gazed upon the one for whom they were destined.

"YES!" The one being cried.

Then they returned to the sphere. Ayeka and Sasami stepped down in unison, strutting like they were supermodels. But they were more than that, they were your slaves. You were their master, and they were showing off for you. Their existence, all that had happened, was for your entertainment.

Ayeka looked to Ryoko and Kiyone so you could see they were lying in each other's arms. Policewoman and pirate were making out with one another. Their immense breasts were more sensitive by the moment. Mihoshi seemed to have found her calling as she ate out Washu in a sixty-nine position. Ayeka could feel their skill. And she was going to give back forever.

"Glad to have you back, Ayeka," said Ryoko, standing up from Kiyone.

"We are one now, Ryoko, I can never leave," said Ayeka, moving forward, so they were standing breast to breast. Kiyone, meanwhile, was soon mobbed by Washu and Mihoshi, bearing her down and sucking her teats.

Ayeka and Ryoko had loved eachother before they met Tenchi. They'd made love plenty of times. Now they were one. Leaning forward, they kissed and began their game.

All for you.

* * *

Tsunami, Washu, and Tokimi observed the games with satisfaction. It had taken a great deal of effort to merge them. They wouldn't have been able to do this without you, though. The creature had been your will made manifest, as were the tentacles.

Success or fail, they were proud of you for your help. And grateful for your help. For now, it seemed to be going well, as Washu scanned their very existence.

"It's working," said Tsunami. "Their spirits have melded together without obliterating their individuality. Each of her bodies operates according to the personality and the original girl, but their soul is all one."

"I'm scanning their signals," said Washu. "It's confirmed, pouring our innate energy into them creates a new kind of energy. It's unlike anything else we've ever read. It seems to operate on a phenomenon we don't understand."

"Then, we may now move on to the final stage," said Tokimi. "The spirit they have formed is strong by their standards. It is well capable of comprehending higher dimensions. But to be able to work, we must expand it's physical parameters drastically."

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Tsunami. "I can't wait to see the new goddess."

Raising a hand, Tsunami stimulated their every nerve with mindbending pleasure. The girls rutted and played with one another in an infinite number of universes. They explored one another over and over, and then. With each time, they melded on a deeper and deeper level.

"Sasami..." They all breathed as one with absolute love. "Kiyone... Ryoko... Mihoshi... Washu... Ayeka..."

And then the Goddesses poured in power.

At once, every girl's bosom and rear began to expand faster and faster. Their kisses were broken up as their huge breasts grew larger and larger. The sphere, infinitely large, soon found them catching up in size. Imprisoned within their own bosoms, the girls spread out higher and higher. Their bodies and minds were bombarded with ever-increasing, unending pleasure. At last, they touched the end of the sphere. Then they began to press against one another, being limited tighter and tighter.

"Excellent, these results are excellent. All of them have expanded to hit the physical limitations of the barrier," said Washu. "And they have advanced to the highest possible dimensional level. But the bodies themselves will not be able to survive within the unreality beyond. The place we were first formed. My projected statistics indicate that... well, she isn't on our level."

"Oh," said Tsunami in disappointment, "I was hoping we'd create the Fourth Goddess this time."

"Relax," said Washu, "we can always have a different kind of fun with them." She typed in a few buttons as they goddesses ascended beyond the sphere. "I'm altering the properties of the sphere. As of this moment, each of these ladies occupies a parallel dimension. Yet all of those dimensions interconnect." Even before their eyes, the girls within the sphere continued expanding. They all grew larger and larger within the sphere, past eachother. As it happened, they hit the limits again, their bodies filling the entire sphere up. And at the center, the girls could be seen face to face in a ring. "They can all perceive one another, and all of them occupy the entire sphere through size. At the same time, they are pressed against one another and feel it.

"Very soon, their minds, bodies, and souls will have completely merged on every level. Of course, we could destroy this sphere very easily if we tried. But it has enough power that we could give it a fairly large wallop and have it survive and bounce around."

"Indeed," said Tokimi. "Even if we did not create the Fourth Goddess, we have made valuable progress. Still, this sphere is now little more than a failed experiment. It is too high in the dimensional ranking to be stored.

"And of no practical use."

Tsunami moved forward and raised the sphere, pushing it in, so it flexed a bit beneath her infinite power. "I have an idea. Why don't we have some fun with this?"

"What do you have in mind, Tsunami?" asked Washu.

Tsunami, Goddess of Life, and almost omnipotent being smiled. Then she raised the ball and spun it around on one finger, as it spun at an infinite rate, she knocked it upward. The moans of the girls could be heard as Washu caught the ball.

As she did, a cosmic and infinitely powerful net appeared between them. The Goddesses robes flowed away, and they were now clad in skimpy bathing suits. They clung to their infinite curves as a beach of stars is formed beneath them over a sea of darkness.

Tsunami winks at you. "Anyone want to have a beach party?"

There was a delicious sort of bookends to it, decided Washu. "Sounds good to me,"

This was going to be fun.


End file.
